Technical Field
The present embodiments relate to imaging devices, and in particular, to systems, methods, and apparatus to correct for misalignment of stereoscopic image sensors.
Background
Digital imaging capabilities are currently being integrated into a wide range of devices, including digital cameras and mobile phones. Such devices may include the functionality to capture stereoscopic “3D” images. Device manufacturers have responded to the consumer by introducing devices integrating digital image processing to support capturing stereoscopic images utilizing single or multiple digital imaging sensors. A wide range of electronic devices, including mobile wireless communication devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), personal music systems, digital cameras, digital recording devices, video conferencing systems, and the like, may make use of stereoscopic imaging capabilities to provide a variety of capabilities and features to their users. These include stereoscopic imaging applications such as 3D photos and videos.
To make stereoscopic data playback comfortable for viewers, it is desirable to provide digital systems wherein the imaging sensors are perfectly aligned, or nearly so. This allows the individual images captured by each imaging sensor to be more perfectly aligned to provide a stereoscopic image that reduces eye strain and other issues with viewing such images. However, this “perfect” image alignment of stereoscopic image pairs may drift over time due to gravity, heat, mechanical assembly, and in-use wear and tear. These sensor alignment imperfections, when present, can lead to capture of unaligned images which may result in visual discomfort to the viewer unless otherwise corrected. In some cases, a drift in yaw causes depth measurement errors. In other cases, autofocus accuracy starts to drift with age. In both cases, correction of the misalignment is desired to provide accurate depth measurements and improved stereoscopic image quality.